zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mother's Day in Zootopia
Mother's Day in Zootopia is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise It's Mother's Day in Zootopia, and that means only one thing: various Zootopians will be celebrating their mothers. Nick, Judy and Vixey are particularly excited as they will be taking their mothers, Marian, Bonnie and Lotta to a huge brunch buffet at the magnificent Furston Hotel, filled with love, food, cards and gifts. The vixens and doe are so overjoyed. There will also be a small revelation regarding Nick and his family in the aftermath of the Junior Ranger Scouts incident. Story The morning of May 14th dawned over the great mammal metropolis of Zootopia. This meant one thing: it was the holiday of Mother's Day. Mammals all over the city would be spending time with their mothers. Nick eagerly got up out of bed. Judy, his beautiful bunny wife, woke up and smiled at him. "Someone sure is eager," she said. Nick nodded. They had spent time signing their cards for their respective mothers, Marian and Bonnie. "I can't wait to take my mother out today. It will be nice to see Mrs. Hopps as well," Nick said. Judy smiled. She was so glad that her parents had moved with all her siblings to Zootopia in order to be near her when they learned that they would now have Nick as their son-in-law. As well, five days from now, she and Nick would be celebrating their first wedding anniversary. "It's going to be great," Judy replied. Today, Nick and Judy, along with Nick's cousin Vixey, would be taking their respective mothers, Marian, Bonnie and Lotta, to a enormous brunch at the Furston Hotel, the second largest hotel in Zootopia. Sure, the Palm Hotel and Casino was bigger, but the Furston was located where all of them lived, in Savanna Central, adjacent to downtown. That was especially convenient for the Hopps family with all their other children. "That reminds me, I have to call my mom while you're in the shower to wish her a happy Mother's Day," Nick told Judy. Judy smiled. She was happy to have a man who loved his mother so much. Gathering her clothes, she headed for the bathroom for her shower. After his call, Nick would take his shower. Right now, however, it was time to call Marian Wilde, the lovliest vixen in Zootopia, and also his mother. Picking up his phone from the nightstand, he called her number. A moment later, Marian answered the phone. "Hello?" she began. Nick smiled on his end. He was excited. "Happy Mother's Day to the lovliest vixen in the kingdom and Zootopia!" he said excitedly. Marian's heart filled with joy. "Oh Nick, my son! I love hearing your voice! How's your morning?" she asked. Nick wondered what she was up to as they spoke over the phone. He honestly missed her, especially after everything that she and his father Robin had done for him. "I am fine, how about you? What are you up to right now?" he asked. Marian sighed as she looked around. "Just sitting in your old loft bedroom, remembering everything that's happened in your life. For example, before I came up here, I was looking at your old karate belts," she said. Nick chuckled. Immediately after the Junior Ranger Scouts incident, Robin and Marian were determined that nothing like this would ever happen to their son again. They decided that they would put Nick in karate so that he could know how to defend himself. The very next day, they looked in the Zootopia yellow pages and found the school of a lion karate master who offered private lessons. Nick had been excited. Ever since his first class, he had stuck with the art, and had been earning belt after belt for the last twenty years. Marian could remember Nick achieving his yellow belt after breaking a wooden board with his foot. Nick had been between eight and nine years old at the time. That broken board was now in a frame in Robin and Marian's bedroom. As for the loft where Marian now sat, Nick had slept in a room within his parents' room from early childhood to age 15, upon which his parents gave him the upstairs loft, the family movie room, as a bedroom, as it was cool and comfortable. He had slept there until the day that he married Judy and moved out. "Ah, how wonderful our lives have been," Nick replied. Marian sweetly sighed. "Oh my son, I can't wait to see you again today at the brunch. Don't forget to wear your best clothes, preferably black. I always thought that you looked great when you wore black. It makes those beautiful green eyes of yours even more obvious," she said. Nick chuckled. Even though he was now twenty-nine, with a wife and a home of his own, Marian still loved to do her "mom thing", guiding him in what to wear. Their conversation went on a bit longer until, finally, Judy came back. Nick knew it was his time to go. "Hey, Mom, I have to go and get in the shower. See you soon. You're going to love your cards and present," he said. Marian was so pleased. "Bye, son. See you soon," she said. Marian then hung up. Nick left the room for his shower, and Judy called her mother. "Hello?" Bonnie said over the phone. Judy smiled excitedly. "Hi Mom! Happy Mother's Day!" she exclaimed. Bonnie smiled. She was so happy to hear the voice of her eldest daughter and firstborn child. "Hello, honey. How has your morning been?" she asked. The excitement in Judy's voice was audible as she continued speaking. "Oh Mom, I can't wait to see you again. Nick and I have a gift and some cards that you are going to love," she said. Bonnie couldn't wait. "Looking forward to it, fluff-muffin," she replied. Judy sighed. That had been her mom's nickname for her when she was a little girl. Putting that aside, she continued conversing with her mom until Nick got back from the shower. Then, she was ready. "All right, well, Mom, I have to go. Nick and I need to eat breakfast, We will see you and the Wildes shortly. Say hi to my siblings for me," she said. Bonnie said she would and then the two does hung up. Nick and Judy, once dressed, went to have their toast. Before long, it was time. Nick and Judy got dressed, Nick in a black collared shirt similar to his usual green one, but with no tie, and Judy in a beautiful red dress. Nick smiled proudly. "I have to say this again, you look gorgeous in that and in anything else you wear," he told his wife. Judy smiled in return. "And you, my magnificent hunk of a fox, look great in that black outfit. In fact, if you don't mind me saying so, that should become your new look," she said. Nick thought it over. "Good idea, Cottontail. Now, let's get the stuff together and go!" he said, excited to see his mother again. They got the cards and presents and then headed off. The drive to the Furston was uneventful as Nick and Judy described more of their childhoods to one another. Judy was in the middle of a hilarious story. "When we were growing up, during any of the rare instances that Mom wasn't pregnant with our next brother or sister, we would wonder why," she said with a chuckle. Nick was laughing from the driver's seat. "Why did you all think that?" he asked. Judy smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. We were kids at the time," she replied. Judy then got herself together. "How about you? You have any stories about you, either alone or with Vixey?" she asked. Nick sighed. "Where to begin? There were so many instances where we caused them, our parents, to laugh. Like the time I attempted giving a karate lesson to Vixey. Honestly, she is not much of a martial artist, bless her heart. It was a bit frustrating. Our parents loved it, and there is a video tape of it," she said. Judy chuckled as he continued to explain. They got ever closer. The plan was to meet their parents, Vixey and her family, and Judy's siblings, all 275 of them, at the front door. They finally got there. Parking the car, they got out, grabbed their gifts and cards and got out. They walked to the front door, where Robin, Marian, Uncle Levi, Aunt Lotta, Vixey, Stu, Bonnie and all of Judy's siblings were waiting. All of them were wearing their best clothes, including all of Judy's siblings. Nick and Judy smiled. "Happy Mother's Day!" they exclaimed in unison They all turned to greet them warmly. Marian, wearing a fine red dress, hugged Nick. Nick hugged her back, thinking that she looked good in anything she wore. "Love you, Mom. You are the most beautiful vixen in the entire Kingdom of Terra," he told her. Marian continued to hug him. She liked how her son looked in his black clothes. He looked great. She finally let go a bit and looked him over, admiring his handsomeness that he had gotten from his father. "I see you took my advice on what to wear today," she said. Nick nodded proudly. "Judy liked it too. She even suggested that this should be my new look," he said. Marian turned to Judy and then back to Nick. "Are you going to do it?" she asked. Nick smiled. "I think so. If the two most important women in my life want, it will be done," he said. Marian and Judy both hugged Nick together. Nick then moved on to Lotta, who had waited and watched during the whole talk between him and his mother and wife. "Aunt Lotta, happy Mother's Day. I can't wait to give you your cards and gifts," he said, hugging her. Lotta hugged her nephew in return. "Thank you, Nick. You are such a good nephew," she said. After that, Nick finally went to Bonnie. "And last but not least, my dear mother-in-law, Bonnie Hopps. As I said, you too are going to love what I have in here for you," he said proudly, hugging the older bunny. Bonnie smiled at her son-in-law with pride. He was the first son-in-law of the Hopps family, and she couldn't wait for her other daughters to find husbands. She and Stu had already told both their sons and daughters that if they wanted to follow in Judy's footstep and marry another species, that was fine. "Thank you, Nick. You have been a great husband to Judy," she said. Finally, Robin spoke up. It was time. "It's time, let's go in and get ready to eat," he said. The men got the large, heavy doors of the hotel. It was beautiful on the inside, featuring a large saltwater fishtank and more. As they walked toward the area where the diners were checking in, Nick was busy telling his brothers- and sisters-in-law about all the food and desserts available. They listened with interest. The families all checked in and were led to the private ball room. It was next door to the main ball room where the event was being held. Along the way, they passed the tables of food and dessert. The younger bunnies were all thrilled. Robin smiled as they got seated. "I want to take this moment to honor the three lovely women we have in our presence today: Marian Wilde, my wife and the mother of my son. Lotta Wilde, my brother's wife and mother of my niece Vixey, and, finally, Bonnie Hopps, mother of my daughter-in-law Judy. We give you all the respect you deserve on this day. Now, enjoy your cards and presents," he said. Nick, Judy and the others presented their cards and gifts. They loved them, all of them. Marian momentarily remembered Mother's Day when Nick was a kit. Robin would get him up early that morning and together, the two would go and get her some flowers and her favorite banana nut bread as a morning treat, which they would then all share. After the cards and gifts, they all went to get their food. At the tables, there was all manner of poultry, meat from non-sentient livestock and fish for the predators, and all sorts of fruits, grains and veggies for the prey. They all ate good that day. Then, it was dessert time. Judy got the carrot cake, while Nick got the same. Nick had begun to eat more carrots ever since they started their romantic relationship. He also got his mother another of her favorite desserts, a blend of chocolate and strawberry cream in a goblet with whipped cream on top. "Oh, my darling son! I love it!" Marian said. After eating, while everyone talked, Nick took the younger bunnies, along with Judy for a little tour of the hotel, including the fish tank. It was a Mother's Day that they wouldn't soon forget. Category:Mother's Day stories Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Stories about mothers Category:Holiday stories